warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lionblaze
Style Concerns * Needs Outcast section expandedI think it's expanded enough, unless someone finds more information.--Mallin 17:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) * Needs Long Shadows section expandedI took care of this. --Mallin 17:15, 14 January 2009 (UTC) * Needs Dark River section expanded I cited the white tail tip. --Mallin 00:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Where does he have a white tail-tip? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 06:18, June 11, 2010 (UTC) History of Lionblaze What happened to all the history before the Omen of the Stars? MintstarrBreathe the light! Im am wondering too.Rubyblaze 21:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC)Rubyblaze A vandal had removed it; I restored it now. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 15:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hooray for rollback! Jmiles The forums guy! 05:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Lionblaze ThunderClan? On the wiki it lists him as ShadowClan. And his mate is incorrectly listed as Dovewing, which it should be Cinderheart. Dovewing belongs to Bumble ^D^' Example (talk) Best Apprentice of the Clans Gingerpaw! 02:13, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Family Tree I think it is kind of pointeless to have Princess' descendants and Scourge, Ruby, and Socks on Lionblaze's family tree since they aren't very close family to him. What does everybody else think of this? I didn't remove it because I wanted to make sure that nobody would get mad. Voice your opinions! Whitestorm17 04:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that they put Princess's descendants because that has Cloudtail, Whitewing, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw included in it, and otherwise people will wonder where they are. I DO agree that it is pointless to have Scourge, Scks, and Ruby though. -Icefeather It's ''is pretty pointless to have Quince and her kits in it, but Dovepaw's part of the Three, so it's not pointless to have Princess and her descendants. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 22:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) If he is realated to gorseclaw and spottedpelt and thier parents can someone add it to the bottom family?? thanks 16:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC)72.66.54.96 LIONBLAZE is HEATHERTAILS MATE! Nightfall said that they were too young to be offical ''mates! Who cares about the age! They are most definitly mates! Err... Spiritcloud 20:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) They were too young to be mates. I don't think Lionblaze really loved her though. And they never actually mated--Nightshine'R' 21:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Spirtcloud. They are not mates. They loved each other, but that's not enough reason to list them as mates. I want them to be together as well, but it would be biased to list them only because of that. And please don't attack Nightfall, she's a well-respected member of our wiki. Also, please watch the caps, some people see it as shouting. --Dragonfrost 00:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) They were apprentices, and just because apprentices love each other that doesn't mean they are listed as mates unless it states they are when they are warriors. I hope this helped clear things up. Daisypetal 18:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The only way you can change the mates status is by proving it with book citations that prove they've either referred to each other that way, or others have referred to them that within the context of the universe. Attraction does not mates make. On teh subject of attacks... Yelling and screaming about the way you want the article to be is not acceptable. Please behave yourself. If you want to change the article, make citations that prove the way you view it is correct. 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Lionblaze and Cinderheart become mates in ''Night Whispers then they break up because of the prophecy and become mates again in The Last Hope. Torn ear Someone just removed the torn ear part of this page, but I KNOW for certain he has one. It was sometime when he fought the Tribe. I can't refind the evidence, however, and am new to this so don't know how to revert. It SHOULD be reverted, correct? Ambersky 03:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It was stated, that he does in fact have a torn ear in Outcast.[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 04:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Please refrain from using caps, people can see it as shouting. As for the torn ear, if he did have one, it should be added to his history if it hasn't been yet. ♘[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 19:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually guys, I was the one who cited it, it was in Dark River, not Outcast.XxdovesongXX 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Doesent it say that Lionblaze can nver be harmed in battle? if so, then how does he have a torn ear??TreestarWarrior of the trees 02:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) he might of snagged his ear on a thorn?--Sandstormrocks32 20:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Casual conversation should be taken to the Off-wiki Forum. 00:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It seemed to say that Lionblaze and Cinderheart are mates in Night Whispers... I mean *spoiler warning* they talked about kits and they refurred to each other as mates two or three times... But yes *bigger spoiler warning* Lionblaze did tell her about the prophecy and Cinderheart told him she didn't want to be mates with him so maybe we could put them as formerly mates until they get back together? (Which they probably will) 16:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Oceanmist101 No, they do not count as mates. And there is no proof they will get back together at all. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 22:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but we have Honeyfern listed as Berrynose's, soooo... I think we should but that she was formerly. 18:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Unregistered user Lionblaze and Cinderheart become mates again in The Last Hope Ashfur's scars I think we all remember that Ashfur left some light scars on Lionpaw in Outcast. So why isn't it added? They probably healed or maybe it was a mistake in violation of his power. Always remember to sign with 4 (~) ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 03:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan warrior? Should it be stated that he was called "Lionclaw" as a DarkClan warrior? There's an article for DarkClan itself, so I was just wondering. - Gingertail 20:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you Scourge has Bloodclan so Lionblaze should have Darkclan.Wildfire 00:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I added it and I also added that he used to be a DarkClan warrior (unnoficially) XXXSpecklestreamXXX 14:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) DarkClan was never a real Clan. When he played the DarkClan game, he was still a ThunderClan cat. Scourge actually had a group of rougues that resembled more of a Clan than a group of rogues. And if DarkClan did count, wouldn't it be ThunderClan, DarkClan, ThunderClan? Also it wouldn't also be for his names? Anyway, no. DarkClan would never be in there. 22:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) -Sunstripe (it won't let me sign) Tweak needed His carart needs a nicked earWildfire 00:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thick fur On page 168 near the top of Sign of the Moon, its says, "It's a good thing I have a thick pelt," Lionblaze mewed. Should his chararts be longhaired then? Wildbreath 01:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if it counts, but Lion's Roar is longhaired in the charart.Even Assassin gods fall from Colosseums 13:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) The word "thick" does not imply anything about the length of his fur. It only implies things about the density of his hairs. 14:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Trivia A part of his trivia section, it says *He is a descendant of Wind, because his father, Crowfeather, is descended from her. Shouldn't this be on Jayfeather and Hollyleaf's section of trivia too? Also, I'm sorry if this is on the wrong page. I just noticed it on his page, so I thought I should put it on Lionblaze's talk page. If it should be on Jayfeather and Hollyleaf's trivia section too, I can add it. BreezeSky 05:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this should be in trivia at all, since it should already be in his family... -- 06:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh...Well, sometimes I am a little dumb and don't think first.. Should I delete it then? BreezeSky 06:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight's Confession Info Okay, so I saw that the only lines concerning Squirrelflight's confession about not really being Lionblaze, Jayfeahther, and Hollyleaf's mother was the first sentence in the last paragraph of Long Shadows: "Squirrelflight informs Lionblaze that she is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's, so she can save their lives from Ashfur." It mentions nothing about the fire, or exactly why Ashfur wanted to kill them. Would the reader have to go to Ashfur and Squirrelflight's pages to figure out what that sentence meant? Silver wuvz her friends 11:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Nicked Ear Lionblaze nicked his ear training with Tigerstar, yes? This would contradict his power, the ability to remain uninjured in battle. Should this be added to the trivia? 00:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) unless it means he just can't bleed, cause do they bleed when torn or nicked? Sky- Stealing all ur candy 01:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they do. But it's also been repeated many times that his power is to "never be injured in battle". The fact that he has a torn ear means that either this isn't true or there was an acception. 04:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Prehaps the significant part of this you're not considering is the fact that the injury was not received from an earthly cat, but one from the "beyond". Prehaps this is the significant variation that permitted the gift to be bypassed. 14:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Help the confused please! Ok I am really confused but I've only read up to Eclipse so bear with me. I thought that Lionblaze's father was Brambleclaw and his mother was Squirrelflight. (I also thought Leafpool cut it off with Crowfeather but whatever). When did he get an apprentice? I didn't know there was a Dovepaw, but again I haven't read all of them. Thanks for helping with my obvious confusion! Marie Harwell 15:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Read his article and it should explain ^^ 23:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) `Cinderheart probably will become mates with Lioblaze in Last hope... Remember when jayfeather said that lionblaze would make her happy?Well she thaned him and abandened her medicine cat thing..but this is just a very possible hunch. 02:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he might, but until it's confirmed, they are not mates. ~~ Please take the casual discussion to the Forums. 02:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ok 16:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze and Cinderheart do become mates again in The Last Hope Pale paws? It says in The Sight that Lionblaze has pale paws, and yet I don't see that anywhere. When Jayfeather is eeing out of his eyes, and I quote, "The paws were pale and wide, with fur bunched at the claws." Anyone? You can add this in yourself if you have the page number, you don't need to ask to do that 17:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it says the page is locked from editing. :c Tell me the page number then 23:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) 346. c: Bunched fur at claws??? Hey there everybody, Shouldn't Lionblaze's chararts have fur that bunches at his claws? Cause' it looks as if he has normal paws in the chararts. Should someone add fur-bunched paws to his images? Just a thought and suggestion! :) :) 18:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Take it up with PCA. }} 18:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What are the PCA??? 20:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Here. 19:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Color As shown in the sight cove Lionblaze has a pink nose The covers have been wrong before so I don't think the covers are a reliable source for character descriptions. Kit and Apprentice versions Yeah, hey everyone! I think that Lionblaze's kit and apprentice versions should be changed as they are different from his warrior version. His tabby stripes are different on the warrior version to them, and his paws/chest on the kit/apprentice versions are the same colour as the rest of him. ☮Sorrelflower☯ Take this to PCA, not the character's talk page. =.= lionblaze not grieving!!! LIONBLAZE NOT GREIVING!!! In the last hope book when hollyleaf dies lionblaze bearly takes no notice!! *he should be at least sad that his sister died! 07:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC)emeraldshine Talk pages are here for the betterment of the article, not casual conversation about the character. Take this somewhere else. It's not helping the acrticle at all =.=;;;; 07:22 Sun Aug 19 Wrong choice Lionblaze is SO wrong about that choice, I think you got confused... 00:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Rae Silverpath What choice? MossfireX (talk) 00:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Fastfoot Lionblaze rules! Hey, fastfoot, did they ever fix that photo of jayfeather? Im back on! 22:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverpath vandalism? Am i the only one who sees that a LARGE chunk of his page is deleted? There is his charbox, description and piece of history from BS bu everything, even trivia, is missing! Is that a vandalism? -Pumpkintail (talk) 09:10, May 24, 2016 (UTC) now its magically back? wtf? -Pumpkintail (talk) 09:13, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ear Don't mind me, but his ear was nicked before his battle in DF. It was after the battle with ShadowClan from Jaypaw's pov. I remember cats worrying about his ear but he says that it's okay and thinks that he will always carry it proudly. Someone correct me pls. -Pumpkintail (talk) 13:21, June 21, 2016 (UTC) The cite was changed to a more recent one due to how PC handles their cites. A more recent one proves that he still has the wound and it hasn't been, like magically healed, or something like that. Second litter Somewhere on Blogclan it was revealed Lionblaze's second litter would be Flykit, Snapkit, and Spotkit. Can something related to this be added? Novany (talk) 00:50, April 3, 2018 (UTC)Novany It was revealed in the preview for RoF. We cannot add it until the book is actually released. 00:56, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't born in Thunderclan Even if was for a few days, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were all born outside of Thunderclan. So shouldn't they listed as loners or something to that nature? If Leafpool was ocnsidered a loner when she ran off with Crowfeather, despite being very brief, wouldn't it be the same for the three? Mellowix (talk) 18:05, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Character summary I looked at the summary underneath Lionblaze's description, and I think it's a bit long. Should it be shortened? -- 07:44, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I'm the author of his character summary. o/ Lionblaze is a protagonist for 2 arcs, and I tried to cut out as much fluff as I could but ultimately it became extremely long due to him being a protagonist for so long. I personally don't want it shortened by others, but if it's a problem I'll go back shorten both his and Jayfeather's since I wrote them both super long. 14:02, October 24, 2018 (UTC) : I didn't really consider that his summary would be that long being the main protagonist, so it would be a bit hard to have it shortened a lot. You did a great job with the summary by the way! ^^ :-- 06:28, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Leafwish's Wish and Loners I think that all of Leafpool's kits and Squirrelflight should be considered as loners. As Squirrelflight spent serval days out of Thunderclan territory while Leafpool gave birth. Plus, her kits weren't even born in camp. Mellowix (talk) 14:42, December 31, 2018 (UTC)